


Fii2hliip2

by TeamTired



Series: The 120 Pairing Challenge [9]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Headaches & Migraines, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTired/pseuds/TeamTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux falls for Feferi as soon as she successfully brings him to life, and his heart is broken when she pushes him to a more pale quadrant. Sollux is torn between staying where he is and trying for a more flushed arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fii2hliip2

When she first kissed him, her sheer perfection overwhelmed him. Though he could not feel her round soft lips, the life that she was breathing into him was enough to drive him mad. As Sollux felt his real self fade away and assumed full control of his dream self on Derse, he cursed the bastard that was his real self for being able to actually feel Feferi kiss him. He would die a thousand more times if it meant feeling the surge of pure life through such lovely lips again. 

When Sollux flew to his planet to thank her, he was less than happy with her response. She greeted him with a hug, and when he thanked her for saving him, she gleefully responded: 

“) (e ) (e of course I saved you Sollux! It’s was my job! W) (at kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t t) (ere to ) (elp my pals in need?”

To Sollux it felt like a step back. After the exhilaration of that kiss, the pure power he felt flowing from her to him, how could she greet him like that? 

But Sollux was used to getting second best, and realized that he should expect no less from Feferi. Why should he, a freakish yellow blood, expect anything romantic from the heir to the throne herself? 

Like he would do with his thousand other daily torments, Sollux filed away his regrets about Feferi in a special part of his mind, where it wouldn’t bother him so much. He had shit to do, and he couldn’t let a girl get in the way, no matter how amazing she was or how bad thinking about her hurt. He had a professional duty to the game and his species, so he soldier on through his world. 

Naturally, Feferi accompanied him, and after a few particularly grueling rounds with the imps, Sollux had to take a break. His mind felt like it was melting, and his headaches were getting worse. He could barely hear anything over the screams of the dead, and any sort of thinking was right out. With the help of Feferi, however, he managed to journey back to the remains of his hive, where he collapsed in a convenient pile of alchemized junk. 

He could barely tell what was going on when she curled around him, her hands massaging his scalp. As her fingers worked their way up the back of his head to the base of his horns, he could feel chills of pleasure through his body. Her movements were precise and deliberate, and after only a few minutes of work, Sollux could feel his headache fade to almost nothing. He began to speak up, but he didn’t know what to say. He was torn between thanking her and apologizing, but before he could finished a single word, she whispered into his ear.

“S) (oooooooos) (“, she softly crooned, drowning out all of his fears and doubts and the screams of the doomed. She made him feel stable and truly pitied. This was a troll that Sollux knew he could trust to the ends of the universe and beyond. And she was pale for him, really genuinely pale for him. 

He explained that the headaches were because of an overuse of his psychic powers, and he tried to apologize again, but she wouldn’t hear any of it. She simply whispered into his ear again:

“Don’t ever feel like you ) (ave to prove anyfin to me. You are perfect to me just the way you are.”

And then in an instant he was head over heels flushed for her all over again. Did she not realize how utterly pitiable she was being? Did she feel the same was as him, but not have the guts to tell him? Or was he just a lowly creature, worthy of her pale attention but no more?

But all of those anxieties faded again when she went to work on the muscle tension in his scalp, clearing away all but a feeling of serenity with only a few minutes of work. 

When Sollux was fully rested, the two stood up again and made short work of the remaining imps on the first level of Sollux’s planet. With a little coaxing, Karkat began to build Sollux’s hive up to the next gate. As Sollux and Feferi prepared to part ways to continue to their respective parts of the game, Sollux was unsure exactly what to do. Did he tempt fate by going in for a kiss, or would he play it safe with another hug? 

Unluckily, or perhaps luckily, Eridan Ampora chose that exact moment to interrupt. He came bearing allegations of infidelity, and demanded to know where Sollux and Feferi stood. Were they pale or maybe something more? What did Sollux think he was doing associating with royalty like Feferi? 

Sollux knew he didn’t have the answers, but thankfully Eridan wasn’t one to wait. In an instant he had drawn Ahab’s Crosshairs and had already started firing. Sollux didn’t even hesitate as he unleashed an optic blast that easily countered Eridan's attack. This was much easier for him. There was no question of feelings or doubts, only the white hot flame of pure psychic power and the thrill of victory. Sollux left Eridan standing, but just barely. As he turned to Feferi before exiting his world, Sollux decided to take a chance. Maybe it was the thrill of defeating Eridan, or maybe it was just how the flames of his world illuminated Feferi just right, but Sollux couldn’t help himself. He kissed her that time, with the passion of a p2iioniic victorious. But it was a stolen kiss, one taken in surprise. It possessed neither the thrill nor the magic of their first kiss, even if he was actually there to experience kiss number two. As Sollux stood slightly mystified, he realized with no small amount of chagrin that he had failed at what should have been the best kiss, his favorite kiss. Her lips were as perfect as he imagined, and her curves no less alluring than they once were, but Sollux realized he had some thinking to do before he pursued Feferi again. She was not the sort of lady who could just be swept away. He didn’t give her time to respond before he leapt away, off to the next part of the game. 

The next few weeks, Sollux rarely saw Feferi outside of battle, especially not as minions of the planets became progressively more powerful. Just before the gate to Eridan’s world in LOLCAT, the pair engaged a veritable army of basilisks and lichs, many of them prototyped seven or eight times. Though Sollux managed to dispatch them, his headaches returned in full force, and he could feel his psychic powers burning a hole straight through his think pan. As he dropped to the ground, Feferi managed to catch him and drag him to a nearby pile of sugar cubes outside Nepeta’s hive. 

Sollux was eventually roused by the now familiar delight of Feferi’s scalp massages, which managed to clear away his stresses more effectively than he thought possible. As usual, his protests and apologies were shooshed away without even a thought. It was with her that he finally felt free and at peace.

But he couldn’t dispel the thoughts that there could be more. The tiny wriggler in the back of his mind that insisted that he could be more for her, that he should farther with her. 

He finally spoke up after Feferi had managed to restore him to fighting condition. 

“fef, ii need two know iif youre ready to deal wiith hiim.

we cant avoiid hiim any more hii2 world iis next.”

As he turns in the pile to face her, he can see she’s uncomfortable talking about Eridan. He detects a hint of shame in her eyes, but he’s not sure. He’s sorry for making her deal with her issues, especially when they involve that “iin2ufferable fii2h a22hole” Eridan, but he knows that trolls in a relationship need to reciprocate, and it’s his turn to give back. 

Feferi lets out a deep sigh and finally responds. 

“Sollux I am R--EADY! Or at least as ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s get it over wit) (!” 

As they leap into the gate to Eridan’s world, they are immediately greeted with the screams of a thousand angels coming from every direction. They knew Eridan had fucked up his world, but they had never imagined he had fucked up this bad. Not even bothering to look for Eridan, Sollux took Feferi by the hand and shot upward, propelled by mental energy, towards the final gate. As Sollux looked down at Feferi, he saw a twinge of guilt on her face, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her and Eridan. 

Just before they hit the gate, he speaks softly to her, so softly he’s not sure she hears him. 

“hey iim really 2orry you had two go through that.

ii know you were tryiing two do the riight thiing for all of us.

and for what iit count2 ii thiink you diid the riight thiing.”

Her face brightens up slightly when he’s done speaking, so he figures he must have done something right. 

They don’t get another chance to be alone until after the escape from Jack. Though Eridan continued to skulk in the background, Sollux has ensured that he has a staked claim to Feferi, though to what quadrant exactly he wasn’t sure. As they sit in a pile in a secluded part of the lab, things inevitably turned to Sollux’s voices. As usual, Feferi broaches the topic first, asking Sollux if the voices still bother him. 

But Sollux has grown tired of rehashing the same discussion. 

“ye2 fef they 2tiill bother me and ii dont know how to make them go away.

but beiing wiith you really help2.

iid be lost wiithout you.”

Though they’d been conducting feelings jams for over a month, Feferi still blushed at compliments like that. But this time Sollux has decided to make a move. Before Feferi can say anything, Sollux spoke up again. 

“but ii thiink you deserve more than just me at my wor2t.

ii thiink youre wonderful and beautiiful and amaziing.

and ii want two 2how you the be2t of me iif youll giive me the chance."

For a moment, Feferi was confused, but Sollux didn’t have the patience to wait for her any more.

“fef iim iintere2ted iin 2omethiing more flu2hed and damn iit all iif ii dont thiink you want iit two.”

She blushed immediately, even deeper than before. Sollux could barely hold himself back from kissing her right there, but he decided to let her make the first move. And make it she did. As she kissed Sollux, he could feel his passion welling up inside him. But for the first time in his life, he didn’t feel totally negative. She had brought about a fundamental change in who he was. Sollux thrilled with excitement, and for a split second, he could swear the voices in his head were cheering for him, that the prophecies of doom were instead proclamations of pity and joy. Everything about the kiss was perfect. Her lips were sweet and soft, her kisses passionate and giving. Feferi was not holding back. 

“well 2hiit.”, Sollux thought to himself, “maybe three ii2nt 2o bad afterall.”

But he decides to try number four on for size. And then five, six, and seven, just for good measure.   
The two broke the embrace, just for a minute, to gaze into each other’s eyes. Sollux removes his shades, and in his eyes Feferi saw two infinite expanses, two whole universes of potential and power. 

It was at that moment that she fell for Sollux Captor a second time. 

She reached out to stroke his hair and kneed the area around his horns, and he extended his arm to push a stray lock of hair behind her gill. It took only a moment before he couldn’t help himself and he went in for yet another kiss, this time taking the opportunity to run his right hand along her side, feeling her soft and warm curves. 

They had both lost track of time when they broke their embrace again. This time Feferi spoke up.

“Sollux you cod you! W) (ere did you learn to be suc) ( a w) (ale of a good kisser?”

A younger, more pessimistic Sollux might have called her out on the bad fish puns. But the new Sollux doesn’t care. He figured one day he might pick up fish punning too. With two universes of possibilities at his fingertips and a perfectly beautiful troll by his side, there was nothing that he can’t do. 

“ii reelly dont know fef. ii gue22 ii 2topped beiing koi long enough two hook my2elf a pretty troll who appreciite2 kii22iing for the haliibut.”

She couldn’t help but kiss him again. This time the kiss was soft and light, but no less meaningful. It was a kiss filled with promise and joy, the harbinger of a thousand kisses to come. She followed that up with a light smack.

“T) (at was absolutely atrocious. Let’s get out of ) (ere before someone ) (ears you say somefin else and I die of embarrassment.”


End file.
